Jigoku Kara no Tenshi
by AkinaJung
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, seorang siswa pintar dengan prinsip hemat energi melihat suatu pertarungan tiga orang gadis berkekuatan aneh dengan makhluk menyeramkan yang mereka sebut iblis. Ketidaksengajaannya melihat pertarungan itu membuatnya harus bergabung dengan organisasi Hantaa, suatu organisasi dengan anggota berkekuatan khusus dari neraka yang memburu iblis yang lepas.
1. Chapter 1

"Uchiha-_kun_ ?" Tsunade Senju menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman. Guru cantik berambut pirang itu meremas buku pelajaran yang dibawanya sebagai objek pelampiasan emosinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_kun ,_ bisakah kamu bangun sekarang dan perhatikan _sensei_-mu ini menjelaskan ?" Kalimat bernada menyeramkan keluar dari bibir guru cantik itu. Seluruh isi kelas melirik takut-takut ke arah sudut belakang kelas—tempat guru wanita itu mencoba membangunkan salah satu siswanya.

"Uh.." sebuah lenguhan keluar dari siswa berambut biru kehitaman yang sibuk di alam mimpinya sejak tadi. Kelopak mata miliknya perlahan terbuka perlahan kemudian mengarah pada _sensei_-nya yang sudah tersenyum dengan kakunya.

"_Sensei_—" panggilnya. Uchiha Sasuke menatap malas guru matematika tersebut. "—sekalipun aku tidak memerhatikan penjelasanmu, nilaiku akan selalu sempurna," lanjutnya dan sukses membuat Tsunade Senju mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menampar anak didiknya itu.

"Kerjakan semua soal di papan itu, Uchiha !"

* * *

><p>"Heh ? Begini saja ? Membosankan sekali,"<p>

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang ekor kuda berdiri di salah satu atap rumah dengan pedang berwarna merah pekat di tangan kanannya.

"_Ne Pig-baka_, jangan remehkan mereka. Mereka iblis yang mampu melarikan diri dari neraka," Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus mendengar ucapan rekan setimnya. Beberapa detik kemudian mata birunya melebar terkejut ketika sulur pohon yang sangat banyak berdatangan dari berbagai arah. Ia melirik ke arah rekannya dan mendapati gadis merah muda tersebut sudah melompat ke atas dengan kedua tangan di rentangkan untuk mengatur pergerakan sulur-sulur pohon berduri tersebut. Baju berwarna merah darah di atas pusar yang menampilkan perut ratanya berkibar tatkala angin berhembus. Gadis dengan surai merah muda sebahu itu menggerakan tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu sulur-sulur dari berbagai arah yang ia kendalikan bergerak cepat menuju makhluk besar berwujud menyeramkan yang nampak berteriak keras.

"Lihat _Pig_ ? Seharusnya kau tidak meremehkannya. Karena akulah yang menyelesaikan misi kita," Si merah muda menjulurkan lidahnya "Bukankah kemampuanku jauh di atas kemampuan memanipulasi darahmu itu ?" Gadis berambut pirang itu memutar bola matanya mendengar temannya itu menyombongkan diri. Detik berikutnya, gadis merah muda bermata hijau cerah itu melepaskan perban yang melilit di bagian pahanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melempar perban itu ke arah makhluk besar yang masih meronta karena terikan kuat oleh sulur berduri milik si gadis. Secara tiba-tiba perban putih itu berubah menjadi tombak kayu yang langsung menusuk makhluk besar tersebut hingga makhluk besar itu hancur dan menyisakan sebuah batu Kristal kecil berwarna violet.

"Ne _Pig_ ? aku telah menyelesaikannya. Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Yamanaka Ino—gadis berambut pirang itu mencibir ucapan teman merah mudanya. Ino melepas perban di pergelangan tangannya. Pedang berwarna merah pekat itu meleleh menjadi cairan lalu masuk kembali ke tubuh gadis pirang itu.

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura—si gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda menggerakan tangannya hingga tombak kayu itu kembali ke tangannya kemudian berubah menjadi bentuk awalnya.

"Hah, terserah. Ayo masih banyak yang harus kita tangkap," dan kedua gadis itu kembali melompati atap-atap rumah memburu iblis yang lepas.

* * *

><p>"Tch," sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke berdecih. Ia masih sangat kesal ketika guru matematika berambut pirang itu mengganggu tidur siangnya. Pemuda tampan berumur tujuh belas tahun itu berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Sesekali ia bergumam singkat untuk menanggapi seseorang yang menyapanya. Siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di dekat aliran sungai di bawah jembatan di mana ia kini berdiri. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Apapun yang terjadi di sana bukanlah urusannya. Kembali ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi ia harus berhenti karena mendengar suara geraman keras.<p>

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di bawah sana ?" gumamnya kemudian memutuskan untuk turun.

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu berlari menuju bawah jembatan. Kakinya mendadak berhenti. Mata hitamnya melebar. Ia benar-benar nampak terkejut. Baru saja di depan matanya, ia melihat seorang gadis merobek tangannya sendiri hingga darahnya mengucur.

Dan kini darahnya melayang di sekitarnya seolah gravitasi di bumi tidak berlaku untuknya.

"Jidat ! Ini bagianku, jadi kau jangan ikut campur!" Sasuke masih terdiam melihat gadis berambut pirang itu menggerakan tangannya ke depan lalu dengan cepat menutup telapak tangannya. Bersamaan dengan gerakan si gadis, darah di sekitarnya mengeras lalu meluncur cepat menembus tubuh makhluk yang entah apa karena Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Yeah!" sorak gadis pirang ekor kuda itu. Mata Sasuke semakin melebar terkejut karena ia melihat darah yang telah menodai rumput di sekitar gadis itu melayang ke atas kemudian menghilang atau lebih tepatnya kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh gadis itu melalui telapak tangannya.

"Grrr"

Ketiga gadis berlainan warna rambut itu menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu berada di atasnya. Benar saja, di atasnya kini makhluk berbentuk bulat dengan tanduk dan mata merah bergerak ke arahnya.

Sasuke spontan menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya karena tidak merasakan apapun. Lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut. Di sekelilingnya terbentuk dinding kayu yang melingkar. Sasuke mengadah. Bahkan di atasnya, dinding itu juga tertutup.

Mata hitamnya berpindah pada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan terentang ke samping. Punggung gadis itu terlihat naik turun. "Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia masih sangat terkejut. Semua yang dilihatnya, tidak bisa dicerna oleh otaknya. Tidak masuk akal, pikirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" ulang gadis itu dengan nada semakin melembut.

"A-aa"

Helaan napas lega muncul dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya. Dinding yang mengelilingi mereka menghilang. Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya pada dua gadis berbeda yang terlihat sedang menempatkan sesuatu ke dalam kantung berwarna hitam.

'_Siapa mereka ?' _Sasuke memerhatikan gadis dengan rambut sebahu di depannya. Gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda di depannya itu sepertinya bisa mempunyai kekuatan aneh. Sasuke juga tidak pernah melihat gadis berpakaian aneh seperti mereka. Gadis merah muda di depannya menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah sebatas di atas pusar. Ia juga menggunakan celana pendek hitam sebatas paha yang dikelilingi rok berwarna merah. Di lengan atas dan pahanya terdapat perban yang melilit.

Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya pada gadis dengan rambut pirang. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang berambut merah muda. Perbedaannya hany pada gaya rambut, warna pakaian—biru dan pakaian bagian bawahnya yang berupa celana pendek.

Sedangkan satu lagi, adalah yang paling berbeda. Gadis itu berambut panjang berwarna indigo dan mengenakan dress pendek ketat sebatas paha.

Sasuke tidak pernah melihat orang-orang berpakaian aneh ini sebelumnya. Jadi, siapa orang-orang aneh ini ?

"Tadi itu hampir saja," Haruno Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali menghela napasnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dua gadis lainnya mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku harap kau tidak mengulangi kecerobohanmu nantinya. Jangan lupa memasang pembatas agar manusia tidak bisa melihat pertarungan kita lagi , oke ?" Gadis indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata memainkan jarinya. Buru-buru ia membungkukan badannya pada Yamanaka Ino. "M-maafkan aku, _senpai_ . Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya,"

Ino menghela napasnya kemudian menepuk kepala Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Mata birunya berpindah pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat bingung, terkejut sekaligus takut.

"Ne Sakura ? Kita apakan dia ? dia telah melihat kita,"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. Gadis bermata hijau cerah itu menatap telapak tangannya. Ia membuka dan menutup kepalan tangannya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menutup kepalan tangannya cukup lama. Cahaya yang sangat terang muncul di sekitar tangannya.

Sebuah pedang dengan sulur yang melingkar di bagian tangkainya sudah berada di genggaman Sakura. Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju Sasuke yang secara spontan bergerak mundur menjauhinya.

"Sakura-_senpai_ , k-kau mau me-melakukan apa ?"

"Jidat! Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?!"

Mata Ino dan Hinata melebar tiba-tiba. Sakura mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Gadis merah muda itu menarik sudut bibirnya—menyeringai.

"Membunuhnya,"

* * *

><p><strong>Jugoku Kara no Tenshi<strong>

(Hantaa)

Fantasy, Supernatural.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto, Shimura Sai.

Yamanaka Ino, Naara Shikamaru

Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba

Hyuuga Neji, Sasori, Sabaku Gaara

Konan, Yahiko, Nagato.

.

.

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Mohon bimbingannya untuk kedepannya. Fanfiction ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya yang sangat memaksa saya keluar jalur dan mencoba membuat Fanfiction bergenre berbeda.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

Organisasi Malaikat

* * *

><p>Haahh—Sasuke menghela napas kasar setelah terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Mata hitamnya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan.<p>

Ini kamarnya.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibirnya. Itu hanya mimpi. Cih—bagaimana bisa mimpi aneh seperti itu terasa sangat nyata.

"Sasuke-_kun _? Turun sekarang ! Nagato-_kun_ dan Yahiko-_kun_ sudah berada di sini," suara tegas seorang wanita terdengar. Konan—wanita pemilik suara itu pasti akan menceramahinya sangat panjang jika ia tidak segera turun.

Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato. Mereka sudah menjadi seperti keluarganya. Mereka bertiga lah yang merawatnya ketika keluarganya harus meninggalkannya sendirian karena kecelakaan.

Suara kursi yang tergeser menarik perhatian dua orang laki-laki dan satu wanita yang tengah menyantap sarapannya. "_Baka_ ! Sudah jam berapa sekarang ? Aku pikir kau sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap," Sasuke hanya diam mengunyah roti bakarnya saat seorang wanita cantik berambut biru menceramahinya. Di samping wanita itu, seorang laki-laki berambut jingga terkekeh. Dan satu lagi dari mereka, memiliki rambut berwarna merah hanya diam memakan sarapannya walau sesekali sudut bibirnya tertarik mendengar ceramahan Konan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku akan segera mandi, _Nee-san_" Konan ingin kembali menceramahi pemuda Uchiha yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. Hanya saja, Sasuke sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sudahlah, Konan. Kau tahu bagaimana Sasuke,"

"Dia tidak bisa bermalas-malasan dan menggunakan prinsip hemat energinya terus, Yahiko. Kua tahu, aku kembali mendapat panggilan dari gurunya karena ia selalu tidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung,"

"Biarkan saja. Bukankah nilainya selalu sempurna ? Sasuke selalu berada di peringkat pertama," suara dari Nagato membuat sepasang kekasih itu berhenti berdebat. Konan hanya menghela napasnya. Benar juga, semalas-malasnya Sasuke, adiknya itu selalu mendapat nilai sempurna.

* * *

><p>"Yo! <em>Ohayou Teme-chan<em>!" Tch—Sasuke berdecih tak suka akan panggilan teman sekelasnya itu. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata biru terang itu melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka bersama Sasuke.

"Kau sudah dengar jika akan ada murid baru di kelas kita hari ini?" Namikaze Naruto—pemuda penuh semangat itu bertanya pada Sasuke setelah mereka telah sampai di kelas. Sasuke menggeleng kemudian menopang dagunya. Ia tidak menghiraukan ocehan teman cerewetnya yang berbicara tanpa jarak pada setiap kalimatnya itu.

"_Ohayou_ semuanya. Ayo cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing," suara dari Asuma-_sensei_ membuat seisi kelas buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing tak terkecuali Naruto.

"Kita mendapat teman baru hari ini. Silahkan masuk,"

Kelas mendadak bising karena hampir semua siswa di kelas itu berbisik satu sama lainnya. Sasuke melirik dengan malas ke arah depan kelas.

"_Hajimemashite_. Haruno Sakura _desu_. _Yoroshiku_,"

"Cantiknya,"

"Dia manis sekali,"

"Hei, bukankah dia nampak seperti boneka ?"

Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya. Bukankah gadis itu berada dalam mimpinya? Mengapa ia berada di sini dan—nyata ?

Spontan Sasuke berdiri hingga membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya. "Kau!"

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang berdiri di depan kelas tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,"

Itu bukan mimpi. Organisasi itu memang ada. Haruno Sakura itu nyata.

* * *

><p>"Membunuhnya,"<p>

Ino menahan tangan Sakura bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang jatuh saking terkejutnya.

"Kau gila, Saki ?! Kita akan dapat masalah jika kau asal membunuh manusia!"

Sakura melenyapkan pedangnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik tajam pada Ino yang masih menahan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara tawa terdengar. Ino menatap Sakura heran, Gadis merah muda itu tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Kau kira aku akan membunuhnya ? Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu ?"

Ah—Ino menyadari sesuatu. Tangan gadis pirang itu terkepal lalu bergerak memukul puncak kepala si merah muda.

"Sakit !"

Hinata hanya bisa memainkan ujung jarinya gugup melihat kedua senpainya itu bertengkar lagi. Iya, Lagi. Karena Hinata sudah melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar berulang kali sejak misi hari ini.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih belum berdiri dari tujuh belas tahun itu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal karena terlalu terkejut.

"Kita hanya perlu mengawasinya saja. Atau ide bagus lainnya, dia bisa membantu kita untuk menangkap iblis-iblis yang lepas itu," Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih terduduk menatap mereka dengan takut-takut.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi aku tidak akan mau mengawasinya, kita sudah cukup kerepotan dan aku tidak mau mengerjakan sesuatu yang merepotkan lagi,"

Sakura tertawa kecil "Gaya bicaramu menjadi seperti si pemalas di kelompok pertama,"

"Hei! Jangan samakan aku dengan Shikamaru-_san_ !"

Sakura tidak menanggapi ocehan Ino. Gadis bernama bunga itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis pada si pemuda yang menatapnya lurus.

"Maafkan aku karena mengejutkanmu. Bercandaku mungkin sudah keterlaluan. Perkenalkan, aku berasal dari kelompok kedua organisasi pertahanan neraka, Hantaa. Haruno Sakura,"

"H-hantaa ?"

Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sakura mengangguk. "A-aku anggota baru kelompok kedua, organisasi pertahanan neraka, Hantaa. Hyuuga Hinata," gadis itu membungkukan badannya "maaf karena kecerobohanku. Kau ha-harus melihat pertarungan kami,"

"Hah. Dan aku anggota kelompok kedua organisasi pertahanan neraka, Hantaa. Yamanaka Ino,"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dari cara mereka memperkenalkan diri, ia pikir mereka bukanlah orang jahat.

"Tentu."

"Hantaa ? Organisasi macam apa itu ? Siapa—atau kalian ini apa ?"

"Organisasi kami menangkap iblis yang lepas dari neraka agar tidak mengganggu manusia. Hanya itu yang bisa kami beri tahu,"

* * *

><p>"Benarkah ?!"<p>

"Ehm! Aku dengar Sasuke-_kun_ dan murid baru itu sepasang kekasih,"

"Pantas saja mereka selalu berdua,"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Kini ia berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menuju atap sekolah. Masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada gadis yang mengaku berasal dari suatu organisasi asal neraka tersebut.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka,"

Sakura terkekeh. Gadis cantik dengan mata hijau cerah itu mengangguk. "Akun tahu," jawabnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri setelah sampai di atap sekolah. Setelah memastikan jika tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka, ia menarik Sakura dan meminta agar gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari ? Aku pikir ibl—malai—ah! Atau apalah kau ini tidak perlu sekolah 'kan?"

Sakura memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku akan mengawasimu," gadis merah muda itu berdiri dari posisinya. "Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku ingin pergi. Hahh—jarang sekali akun mendapat kesempatan hidup seperti manusia,"

"Tunggu! Mengawasiku eh? Aku tidak perlu diawasi. Kau takut aku membocorkan tentang adanya organisasi dan kaummu itu?" Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura. "—itu tidak akan terjadi. Lagi pula, jika aku memang akan memberitahu tentangmu dan teman-temanmu, mereka tidak akan percaya,"

"Tidak. Tujuanku mengawasimu bukan karena hal itu," Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kau sudah melihat mereka. Iblis-iblis itu akan menjadikanmu sebagai target mereka,"

"Hah, mungkin aku menggunakan kata yang salah. Aku bukan 'mengawasimu' tepatnya aku 'melindungimu' ," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu, karena aku melihat mereka saat bertarung denganmu, mereka akan mengincarku ?"

"Tepat! Pulang sekolah nanti, periksa tasmu. Kemarin, aku menyelipkan sebuah senjata di sana. Mulai saat ini, kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kau akan memburu iblis yang lepas bersamaku," Sakura tiba-tiba melompati Sasuke. Angin bertiup dengan kencangnya menerbangkan daun-daun yang melayang di sekitar Sakura. Daun-daun itu berputar dengan cepatnya lalu meluncur ke arah makhluk berbentuk burung namun mata merah dan tanduk di kepalanya. "Dengan begitu aku bisa melindungimu sekaligus bekerja," Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah iblis itu hancur dan berubah menjadi batu kristal berwarna hitam.

Sasuke menatap nanar batu kristal kecil yang menggelinding ke arah kakinya. "Tadi i-itu iblis ?"

"Ehm. Itu iblis. Ada satu lagi yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu," Sakura menatap telapak tangannya "Kekuatanku adalah mengendalikan tumbuhan. Aku bisa membuat daun menjadi setajam pisau, aku bisa membuat kayu sekeras besi, aku bisa mengendalikan mereka. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi,"

Sakura berbalik dengan cepat. Sial, mereka datang dengan cepat, batinnya kesal. Gadis itu mengangkat kakinya—menendang makhluk yang mengincar Sasuke. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian melompat ke belakang menghindari iblis yang mencoba mengincar tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura menggerakan tangannya, akar pohon yang entah muncul dari mana bergerak cepat mengepung salah satu iblis besar berbentuk mirip srigala. Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gadis di depannya sedang berusaha melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya, sebuah dinding mengitari mereka. Dinding yang tertutup dari berbagai arah—sama seperti yang Sasuke lihat saat pertama kali Sakura melindunginya.

"Ne, Sakura-_san. _Kenapa mereka mengincar tubuhku ?"

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal. "Saat kau melihat mereka, mereka akan tertarik padamu. Mereka tertarik menguasai tubuhmu,"

"Bagaimana jika tubuhku dikuasai mereka?"

Dinding yang Sakura buat bergetar berulang kali. Emerald gadis bersurai merah muda itu melebar ketika salah satu sisi dindingnya tertembus dan sisi itu berada di belakang Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura mendorong Sasuke. Dinding kayu itu lenyap.

Uchiha Sasuke meringis sakit ketika ia di dorong secara tiba-tiba oleh gadis bernama musim semi itu. Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Di depannya, Sakura masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan iblis yang harusnya menjeratnya.

Sebuah cahaya kekuningan melintas cepat ke arah Sakura dan menghancurkan iblis yang menjeratnya.

"Yo yo Sakura-_chan_, butuh bantuan ?" siluit seseorang yang menyender di dinding dengan cambuk bercahaya terang di tangannya terlihat oleh Sasuke. Siluit itu menjelas.

"Aku anggota kelompok pertama organisasi pertahanan neraka, Hantaa. Namikaze Naruto,"

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apa ini?! *Nangis di pojokan.<strong>

**Yah.. Akina tidak banyak bicara untuk fanfic yang satu ini karna ini pertama kalinya Akina membuat fanfict bergenre seperti ini.**

**Untuk Marriage Contractnya di update nanti malam ya^^**

**Tolong Reviewnya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Iblis. Makhluk yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh beberapa orang. Karena kebodohanku melihat pertarungan dari tiga gadis aneh, aku dapat melihat makhluk-makhluk itu._

…

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Memikirkan mahkluk yang selalu mengejarnya-ngejarnya itu hampir membuatnya gila. Ia melempas tasnnya sembarang kemudian merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Sepasang netra berwarna hitam miliknya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ingatannya memutar ketika pertolongan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa-apaan semua ini," desahnya. Tak sengaja matanya mengerling pada tasnya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Di dorong rasa penasaran, ia membuka tasnya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati senjata api di dalamnya.

"Dia pikir aku akan menggunakannya?" ia mendengus. "Jepang melarang penggunaan senjata api dan aku terlalu malas membuang energiku untuk hal-hal seperti ini," Ia menghela napasnya lalu bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku lelah,"

…

"Tuan muda, apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" pelayan berambut putih itu meletakan cangkir berisikan teh di atas meja kecil tuan mudanya. Ketika ia mendapat gelengan singkat, pelayan itu segera membungkukan tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan minim penerangan itu.

"Dan… " remaja yang dipanggil tuan muda itu bersuara. Tangannya bergerak mengambil cangkir di depannya lalu mulai menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Aku kesepian, Dan…"

Sesuatu yang pecah terdengar. Pemuda itu melempar cangkirnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Ayah 'kan, Dan?" detik berikutnya setelah ia mengucapkan itu, pemuda itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sosok tangan terlihat di tengah kegelapan. Bergerak membelai wajah pemuda itu perlahan.

"Tidak akan tuanku. Karena kau dan aku adalah satu,"

….

"Sasuke-_kun_! Cepat turun! Ada seseorang mencarimu!" Suara teriakan Konan mau tak mau membuat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sia…." Tubuh Sasuke bergerak mundur dengan sendirinya karena terkejut. Di depannya, berdiri gadis cantik berambut merah muda dengan senyuman lebar sedang memandanginya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah dan sebaliknya. "Bagai…" Sasuke menahan pertanyaannya kemudian segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju kamarnya.

Konan tersenyum geli. "Dasar anak muda. Tapi bagaimana anak itu bisa mendekati gadis secantik dia?"

…

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" Sakura melepas paksa genggaman Sasuke. "Itu hal mudah untuk ku ketahui,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencariku?"

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum lembut. Seakan gerakan lambat, Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh gadis di depannya bergerak ke arahnya lalu menubruk tubuhnya. Sepasang mata hijau cerah itu berkilat. Surai sebahunya bergoyang pelan. Sontak rona merah segera menjalar di kedua pipi pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu. Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan gadis manapun memeluknya, apalagi gadis aneh yang baru dikenalnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Selesai," ujar Sakura lalu melepas pelukannya. Sasuke masih terdiam sampai akhirnya merasakan sesuatu melingkar di lehernya.

"A-apa ini?"

"Simbol bahwa kau adalah anggota kami,"

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu. "Lihat, aku juga memilikinya," Sakura memerlihatkan gelang berwarna biru yang melingkar di pergelangan kakinya.

"Jika kau berkhianat pada organisasi kami, otomatis kalung itu akan memenggal kepalamu," Sakura menambahkan diakhiri senyuman manis di akhir.

Sasuke ingin sekali terjun dari lantai sepuluh sebuah gedung setelah mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bicara dengan mudahnya dan tersenyum seperti itu.

"Tunggu! Jadi, jika kau berkhianat, kakimu yang akan terpenggal?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa aku harus di leher sedangkan kau di kaki?!"

Sakura memasang wajah manis yang dibuat-buat dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin kesal saja. "Aku hanya berpikir akan menjadi tontonan menarik saat kepalamu terpenggal,"

Sasuke menahan napasnya. Ini benar-benar gila. Sekarang, ia tidak akan bisa terlepas dari organisasi aneh mereka.

**Jigoku Kara no Tenshi**

(Hantaa)

Fantasy, Supernatural.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto, Shimura Sai.

Yamanaka Ino, Naara Shikamaru

Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba

Hyuuga Neji, Sasori, Sabaku Gaara

Shion, Tayuya.

Konan, Yahiko, Nagato.

.

.

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Mohon bimbingannya untuk kedepannya. Fanfiction ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya yang sangat memaksa saya keluar jalur dan mencoba membuat Fanfiction bergenre berbeda.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

Organisasi Malaikat

Bagian II

.

.

.

.

Akasuna Sasori berdiri tenang diujung tiang listrik yang dijejakinya. Kedua netra coklatnya memerhatikan manusia yang ia dengar akan bergabung dengan organisasi tempatnya bernaung. Sasori tidak menampilkan banyak ekpresi. Ekspresinya tenang bahkan terbilang dingin. Seharian ini ia mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat apa saja kegiatan calon anggotanya. Namun, tidak ada yang terbilang menarik.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya manusia biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari laki-laki itu, kecuali untuk otaknya. Sasori melompat turun dari atas sana. Berjalan pelan mengikuti Sasuke tanpa takut untuk kentara. Sasori menipiskan aura keberadaannya. Ia semakin mendekati Sasuke, memerhatikan wajah calon anggotanya itu lebih dekat. Sama seperti manusia yang lain. Hanya matanya lebih kelam. Seperti sesuatu terjadi di masa lalunya. Puas memerhatikan Sasuke, Sasori meninggalkan tempat itu dengan satu kedipan mata. Menyisakan hembusan angin kecil di tempatnya menghilang.

Kenapa mereka tidak menghapus ingatannya saja? Kenapa harus merekrutnya sebagai anggota? Dan kenapa Dewa kematian itu menyetujuinya?

….

"Yuhuuu~! Hancur! Hancur!" Sorakan riang terdengar dari arah atas. Seorang pemuda meluncur bebas di langit. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pedang panjang. Menebas dengan cepat iblis-iblis kecil yang melayang di sekelilingnya. Inuzuka Kiba bersiul, kemudian mempercepat gerakannya. Ia berputar cepat, menebas di sana dan di sini. Gerakannya terhenti. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tapi tidak mendapati satu iblis pun lagi.

"Are? Sudah habis? Membosankan sekali~!"

Kiba menapakan kakinya di tanah. Kedua pedang yang ada di genggamannya menghilang menyisakan percikan cahaya kecil. Pemuda itu mengambil satu per satu kristal hitam hasil misinya itu. Cengiran lebarnya menghilang begitu saja saat tubuhnya merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Kiba menghela napasnya. Ia pasti akan dibekukan lagi oleh Neji setelah ini.

"Bermain-main dengan misimu lagi?" Kiba menoleh, tersenyum takut-takut pada Hyuuga Neji di belakangnya. "Oh ayolah, ketua! Jangan bekukan aku lagi. Cobalah untuk menikmati misimu,"

Neji tetap diam dengan ekspresi dingin. Kiba meringis, ekspresi pimpinannya itu bahkan sudah membuatnya bergidik dingin. Dan benar saja, spontan Kiba melompat mundur ketika tanah yang dipijaknya mendadak menjadi es.

"Dimana Haruno Sakura?" Neji bertanya pada Ino yang baru saja datang di belakangnya.

"Ku pikir masih mengurus anak baru itu," jawab Ino seadanya. Kiba berlari cepat mendekati Ino. "Anak baru? Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?" Ino memutar bola matanya. Ia sungguh malas menjawab. Kekesalannya pada Kiba belum hilang. Pemuda itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tahu jika kemampuan khusus Kiba adalah bergerak cepat, tapi meninggalkannya begitu saja menurutnya perbuatan jahat.

Neji tak bertanya lagi. Dirinya memutuskan untuk mencari anggotanya yang lain, termasuk Haruno Sakura. Detik berikutnya pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sudah menghilang menyisakan butiran es kecil di sana.

Kiba menoleh ke Ino namun gadis itu mengabaikannya. "Aku akan menyusul Neji, aku duluan!" dan berikutnya Ino hanya bisa menggeram kesal ketika ditinggalkan lagi.

…

Sasuke membiarkan gadis aneh berambut merah muda itu merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli-walau sebenarnya tidak bisa- dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Sakura mengangkat tangannya, memerhatikan tiap jarinya yang lentik.

"Kau sudah pernah menggunakan senjata yang aku berikan padamu?"

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah,"

Sakura mendengus kasar. Ia sudah menduga jawaban Sasuke.

"Iva…" Sakura berujar pelan, nyaris berbisik. Senjata api dengan ukiran bintang itu dengan cepat berada di tangan Sakura.

"Mau atau tidak, kau harus menggunakannya," Sakura melirik Sasuke "Senjata ini akan menghilang jika kau memintanya dan datang jika kau memanggilnya," seolah mengerti kebingungan Sasuke, Sakura menjelaskan tanpa komando.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini apa?"

"Kami? Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu," Sakura menjulurkan tangannya lagi, memerhatikan lekuk jarinya ketika memegang senjata.

"Yang aku tahu kami ada di perbatasan antara roh, malaikat, dan mungkin bagian terkecil kami masih termasuk sebagai manusia,"

Sasuke ikut merebahkan dirinya. "Kalian benar-benar tidak masuk akal,"

"Hmm. Anggota Hantaa punya masa lalu masing-masing juga alasan mengapa bergabung di organisasi ini," Sasuke melihat perubahan raut wajah pada Sakura "…termasuk aku,"

…

Akasuna Sasori menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di genangan air. Pemuda itu berdiri diam di tengah hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Akasuna-_senpai_!" Ino melangkah lebih dekat dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Apa kau melihat Neji-_san_ , Kiba, atau Hinata?" Gadis pirang itu berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Sebenarnya, butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada ketua kelompok pertama itu. Dia tidak ramah, itu yang Ino ketahui. Tapi sejauh matanya memandang, hanya Akasuna Sasori yang ia temukan dan itu berarti hanya pemuda itu yang bisa ia tanyai.

Tidak ada jawaban, itu membuat Ino meringis dalam hati. Sasori melirik Ino dengan tatapan datar. "Aku pikir mereka mencari anak baru itu," Ino mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Bertanya pada Akasuna Sasori adalah keputusan yang salah.

Ino tertawa canggung. Ia membalas tatapan Akasuna itu kikuk. "Ya.. A-aku tahu itu, _senpai_ . Maksudku, kemana mereka pergi…"

"Rumah Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasori nyaris seperti bisikan kemudian menghilang begitu Ino berkedip.

Ino menggeram "Kenapa mereka suka sekali meninggalkanku!"

…

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan, mengikuti aliran sungai di samping mereka. Sakura hanya diam, merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan karena angina menghempas rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku pergi tiba-tiba?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Hanya malas mendengar ocehan Konan-_nee_,"

Dan baru saja Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia harus dikejutkan karena kehadiran Hyuuga Neji secara tiba-tiba. Di atas pemuda itu, Inuzuka Kiba terbang lebih rendah dan berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, benar? Woah.. aku punya saingan! Hei Ketua! Ternyata dia lebih tampan dariku!"

Neji tak menanggapi ucapan tak penting Kiba. Kedua netranya mengerling pada Sakura yang spontan menundukan kepala. "A-ada apa, ketua?"

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku ketua kelompok kedua, organisasi pertahanan neraka, Hantaa. Hyuuga Neji," suara berat milik Neji masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke mendesis pelan. Apa lagi sekarang, batinnya gerah.

Sakura menatap satu per satu rekannya yang mulai berkumpul. Baru saja Ino datang di susul dengan Hinata juga Naruto. Mata gadis itu sempat melebar saat mendapati Akasuna Sasori juga ada di sana. Berdiri dengan ekspresi dinginnya di balik punggung Neji.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan itu terlihat oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu maju, mendekati Sasuke dengan pandangan tak bisa Sakura tebak. Sakura mencoba menahan Sasori, walau ia tahu jika terlambat. Sasori memukul wajah Sasuke dengan begitu keras sampai pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"Sasori-_senpai_…"

Sontak semua tercengang. Itu terlalu tiba-tiba, bahkan terlalu cepat bagi Kiba sekalipun. Neji menaikan tangannya, memberikan perintah agar semua menjauh. Tak ada yang bisa membantah, Ino, Kiba, dan Hinata hanya bisa menuruti perintah pemimpin kelompoknya. Bergerak mundur beberapa meter dari Sasori dan Sasuke. Sebuah tatapan untuk Hinata dari Neji mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu segera membuat pembatas.

Sakura masih diam tak bergeming. Otaknya masih menerka-nerka ada apa dengan pemimpin kelompok pertama itu. Sebuah tarikan di tangannya membuatnya sadar, ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto mencoba menariknya agar menjauh.

"_Senpai_, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Naruto tak menjawab. Jujur saja, ia juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Netra biru cerahnya memerhatikan Sasori yang melangkah mendekati Sasuke di sana.

"Untuk sekarang, turuti saja apa yang Hyuuga itu perintahkan," Sakura ingin membantah tapi tangannya telah ditarik dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa ada pembatas? Maksudku.. kalian membiarkan mereka bertarung? Tapi Sasuke…" Sakura tak melanjutkan. Tatapan tajam dari Neji membuatnya bungkam dan hanya bisa diam menyaksikan pemuda Uchiha itu terpelanting sekali lagi.

Sasuke meringis menahan sakit. Apa-apaan semua ini, pikirnya kesal. Mata hitamnya menatap pemuda merah yang memukulnya secara tiba-tiba. Jika begini, ia bisa mati sia-sia dengan cara memalukan.

"Kau.. menjadi anggota, Hantaa?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Sasori. Sasori mendengus sinis "Bahkan aku tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanku…" Sasuke mendapati Sasori hilang dari pandangannya. "….kenapa manusia menyedihkan sepertimu masuk dalam organisasi kami?" dan muncul di belakangnya. Sebuah tendangan dari arah belakang membuat Sasuke terperosok. Sasuke memaksakan tubuhnya berdiri. Pemuda itu menatap sinis pemuda merah di depannya. Ia benar-benar muak sekarang.

Sakura terbelalak. Kobaran api muncul di sekitar Sasori. Pemuda merah itu tidak main-main.

"Sasori-_senpai_ ! ini sudah keterlaluan!" serunya dan mencoba untuk mendekati kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu. Namun lagi-lagi tangannya harus ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Tenanglah Sakura-_chan_, jika ketua sudah keterlaluan, aku yang akan melindungi Sasuke,"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Iva…" desisnya sinis.

Semuanya tercengang, ketika Sasuke menarik pelatuk senjatanya dan membiarkan peluru hitam itu meluncur menuju Sasori.

**Tsuzuku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan Kecil :**

Oke, jujur saja, saya tidak berpengalaman di genre seperti ini. Bahkan saya berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan fanfiction ini. Tapi, rayuan dari teman saya juga review yang diberikan untuk fanfic ini membuat saya berusaha keras untuk melanjutkannya. ._.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga kalian masih bisa menerima karya pertama saya di genre Supernatural/Fantasy ini ._.

Saya minta maaf jika banyak kekurangannya.

Salam sayang,

**AkinaJung.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku membuka mataku, menatap kobaran api di sekelilingku. Suara teriakan di luar sana masih dapat ku dengar. Aku ingin berteriak, meminta tolong pada siapapun. Namun, tubuhku terlalu lemah. Aroma arang mulai menusuk ke indra penciumanku. Asap tebal mengepul dari berbagai sisi. Aku terbatuk, merasa jika tidak ada udara bersih lagi di ruangan ini.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Hawa panas mulai menusuk kulitku, membakarnya secara perlahan. Aku menangis dalam diam. Menahan semua rasa sakit ini dan tetap merangkak mencari jalan keluar. Sebuah pikiran melintas di benakku.

**Seandainya saja aku bisa mengendalikan api ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jigoku Kara no Tenshi<strong>

(Hantaa)

Fantasy, Supernatural.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto, Shimura Sai.

Yamanaka Ino, Naara Shikamaru

Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba

Hyuuga Neji, Sasori, Sabaku Gaara

Shion, Tayuya.

Konan, Yahiko, Nagato.

.

.

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Mohon bimbingannya untuk kedepannya. Fanfiction ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya yang sangat memaksa saya keluar jalur dan mencoba membuat Fanfiction bergenre berbeda.

.

.

Chapter 3 :

Anggota Hantaa #01 : Akasuna Sasori

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Tahun yang lalu…<strong>

"Hei! Itu si Akasuna!" secara spontan aku mempererat genggamanku pada tali ranselku. Mereka datang lagi, membuatku bergidik takut. Berbagai pikiran menakutkan mulai memenuhi otakku. Aku mulai mencari cara menghindari mereka. Langkah mereka terdengar semakin mendekat sedangkan aku hanya bisa berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar.

Sebuah tepukan di pundakku membuat tubuhku semakin gemetar. Anak-anak itu kembali lagi, mendatangiku dengan segala kenistaan yang mereka perbuat padaku. Senyuman sinis dan tawa mereka terdengar memekik di telingaku. Aku semakin mempererat genggamanku. Mereka menatapku seolah aku adalah sebuah boneka yang siap untuk dijadikan mainan. Aku mulai menebak-nebak apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan padaku hari ini.

Semoga saja tidak mengunciku di kamar mandi sekolah. Aku tidak mau terlambat bekerja lagi hari ini.

"Yo Akasuna, aku ingin tahu berapa uang yang kau bawa hari ini,"

Aku menggeleng, mencoba memberi tahu mereka jika tidak sepeser pun uang ada di sakuku sekarang. Aku selalu terlambat bekerja karena mereka. Gajiku ditahan, aku belum membayar semua administrasi sekolah untuk bulan ini, dan mereka selalu mengambil uangku tiap harinya. Sedangkan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini.

Mereka mendengus kesal, menarik kerahku lalu mendorongku hingga tersungkur. Satu pukulan aku dapatkan di pipi kananku, membuat kaca mataku terpelanting. Pandanganku memburam, namun aku dapat melihat dengan samar mereka mulai mengepalkan tangan lagi. Pukulan demi pukulan aku terima tapi aku tetap tidak berusaha melawan. Aku membenci diriku yang terlalu pengecut. Mereka selalu memerlakukanku seperti ini. Membuatku semakin membenci diriku yang terlalu takut untuk berbalik melawan mereka. Jika aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi mereka, biarkan aku menjadi seorang pengecut yang dapat menghindar dan **tak terlihat oleh mereka.**

"Hei kalian!" Samar, aku melihat gadis berambut pirang itu datang lagi menolongku. Mendorong secara kasar para bajingan itu agar menjauh dariku. Temari menarik tanganku, meletakan kaca mataku di atasnya. Aku mulai memakai kaca mataku lagi, membiarkan kedua netraku memandang jelas wajah cantik yang telah menolongku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak melawan saja?!" selalu kalimat yang sama dengan ekspresi kesal yang sama. Aku berusaha berdiri di bantu olehnya.

"Kau akan bekerja 'kan? Boleh aku melihatmu?" Aku mengangguk antusias dan senyuman di wajahnya kembali muncul. Sabaku Temari, dia gadis paling dikagumi di sekolah ini. Seorang gadis dengan status yang berbanding terbalik denganku. Butuh belasan menit bagiku untuk menyadarkan diri jika ia menganggapku sama seperti manusia lainnya saat pertemuan pertama kami. Gadis ini yang membuatku bertahan di sekolah ini walau dengan siksasaan dan hinaan yang orang-orang berikan.

Hanya untuk melihat senyumnya saja.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Temari mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggangku. Aku tersenyum diam-diam kemudian semakin cepat mengayuh sepeda tua ini. Aku semakin tidak bisa mengontrol senyumku saat kepalanya mulai bersandar di punggungku. Aku bukan seseorang yang pandai menunjukan apa yang aku rasakan, tapi aku sangat senang. Benar-benar senang sekaligus bersyukur dapat mengenalnya.

Jika ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan, aku akan mengorbankan apapun yang kupunya untuk mendapatkannya.

Laju sepedaku melambat, aku memberhentikannya di depan sebuah restaurant cepat saji tempatku bekerja. Sudah cukup lama aku bekerja di sini, tempat ini adalah sumber keuanganku selama ini. Tapi tidak untuk bulan ini. Aku tidak mendapatkan uang sama sekali. Aku sering terlambat dan kinerjaku memburuk karena beberapa luka yang ada di tubuhku. Sebuah karya terkutuk yang dibuat oleh kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Aku akan duduk dekat dengan meja kasir," aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera menuju ruang ganti.

Dari sini aku dapat melihat Temari memakan kentang gorengnya satu per satu. Dia satu-satunya yang berharga dalam hidupku. Seorang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk melindungiku. Satu-satunya orang yang sudi berada dekat denganku. Aku menyayanginya, lebih dari segalanya.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Pukulan kali ini terasa semakin sakit saja. Hari ini tidak dengan tangan kosong, beberapa balok kayu yang entah mereka dapatkan dari mana menyentuh permukaan kulitku dengan kasar. Meninggalkan beberapa luka lecet dan lebam baru di sana. Mereka memakiku, meneriakan kata-kata kotor mereka kepadaku. Tubuhku kembali terperosok. dan kaki-kaki mereka mulai mendarat di tubuhku. Menginjakku seperti sampah.

Mereka membangunkanku secara paksa, menarik kerahku dan menatapku dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Kau menyukai Temari?" aku tidak menjawabnya. Tubuhku kembali bertubrukan dengan tanah.

"Jawab aku!" ia berteriak keras. Menendang keras perutku kemudian ke bagian lainnya. Yang lainnya tertawa, kemudian membungkuk.

"Bagaimana jika gadis itu mendapat perlakuan yang sama denganmu?" spontan tubuhku menegang. Tawa mereka mulai mendominasi indra pendengaranku. Aku berusaha berdiri, mendorong tubuh mereka dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya.

"Dimana Temari?!" untuk pertama kalinya aku berani berteriak keras. Membentak mereka walau sebenarnya sebagian kecil diriku menjerit ketakutan akan tanggapan yang mereka berikan berikutnya.

Mereka menatapku marah. Menarik tubuhku dengan paksa menuju sebuah gudang. Tubuhku terdorong dan terperosok masuk di gudang itu. Temari duduk di sana dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya saat melihatku. Aku merangkak mencoba mendekatinya, jangan dia kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun tapi tolong jangan sakiti dia.

"Kau laki-laki rendah yang mengambil seluruh perhatian guru-guru!" satu pukulan mendarat lagi di tubuhku sebelum tanganku sempat menggapai Temari. "Kau, laki-laki miskin yang seharusnya tak berada di lingkungan kami!" aku meringis keras ketika balok kayu itu menghantam kepalaku.

"Kau laki-laki tak tahu diri yang mencoba mengencani Temari!" Aku menggeleng lemah saat mataku tanpa sengaja melihat Temari menangis dan berusaha berteriak dari bibirnya yang dibekap.

Tolong jangan menangis.

"A-aku akan…" aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku yang seakan menghilang. "….aku akan melakukan apapun, tolong… tolong le-lepaskan dia,"

Mereka menyeringai. Menarik paksa Temari untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku berusaha menampilkan senyumku pada gadis itu sebelum dirinya benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku. Pintu kayu gudang ini tertutup dengan kerasnya. Aku bisa menebak mereka mengunciku di gudang ini.

Hawa panas mulai aku rasakan disusul dengan asap yang muncul entah dari mana. Tidak terlalu lama, kedua mataku bisa melihat warna merah mulai mendominasi ruangan ini. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Api itu mulai membakar tempat ini, menimbulkan bau bakar dan asap yang menusuk keras di penciumanku.

Terlalu panas dan sesak di sini. Sekilas aku mendengar suara Temari meneriakan namaku. Aku tersenyum singkat, mataku mulai menutup dan aku bisa merasakan satu tetes air mata mengalir di sana.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat, bau harum langsung tertangkap oleh penciumanku. Bayangan hitam yang kulihat lama-lama berpedar menjadi cahaya putih. Aku mulai dapat melihat dengan jelas, tempat putih yang dikelilingi cahaya sangat terang. Aku terduduk, dikelilingi dengan kobaran api yang membentuk lingkaran. Pikiranku mulai menebak-nebak. Apa aku sudah mati? Apa ini perbatasan dunia?

Sebuah suara yang tidak terlihat pemiliknya terdengar olehku. Mengatakan bahwa aku bisa kembali ke dunia. Spontan aku berdiri, namun dalam satu kedipan mata aku telah berpindah ke tempat lain. Berdiri di depan gadis berambut pirang yang menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua ketika masuk akalan ini. Temari berdiri di depanku dan itu cukup untukku.

"Temari.." tanpa sadar aku langsung memanggil namanya. Tapi tanggapan yang ia berikan seolah tidak mengenalku. Aku terdiam ketika beranjak pergi melewatiku begitu saja. Aku kembali ke dunia, namun bukan sebagai Akasuna Sasori yang dulu. Semua tentang Akasuna Sasori seolah terhapus. Sebuah bisikan suara terdengar olehku. Memberitahuku bahwa aku bukanlah manusia lagi. Sebuah lingkaran berwarna violet tiba-tiba melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Dan tanpa bisa aku kendalikan percikap api muncul begitu saja dari jari-jariku.

"**Bukankah kau memiliki keinginan untuk mengendalikan mereka?"**

Suara itu berbisik lagi. Menyatukan kepingan demi kepingan ingatan yang kupunya termasuk sebuah bisikan yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anggota dari sebuah organisasi supernatural, Hantaa.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Setelah empat tahun lamanya aku berada di organisasi ini, di sinilah aku berdiri, mengamati manusia yang akan bergabung dengan organisasi kami. Seharian aku mengikutinya, mengamati setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan. Uchiha Sasuke, ia hanya manusia biasa tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Aku melompat turun dari ujung tiang listrik yang ku jejaki. Mencoba mendekatinya, mengeluarkan kemampuanku untuk menipiskan aura keberadaan agar ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku mengamatinya lebih dekat. Ia sama dengan manusia lainnya, namun aku mulai menyadari. Sesuatu terasa hilang darinya. Matanya kelam, aku mulai berpikir jika sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Masa lalu yang buruk, aku mulai menyimpulkan.

Tidak ada yang perlu ku amati lagi. Namun berbagai pertanyaan tetap ada di pikiranku.

Kenapa mereka tidak menghapus ingatannya saja? Kenapa harus merekrutnya sebagai anggota? Dan kenapa Dewa kematian itu menyetujuinya?

* * *

><p>…<p>

Aku melihatnya, Temari berjalan bersama kumpulan manusia-manusia lainnya. Tubuhku spontan bergerak, melangkah untuk mengikutinya. Tanganku terulur mencoba menggapainya tapi segera ku tarik kembali. Aku berdiri diam, membiarkan jarak kami semakin menjauh. Aku menatap bayanganku yang tercetak di genangan air di bawahku. Aku mendengus sinis. Aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuknya. Ingatannya tentangku, semua tentang Akasuna Sasori telah terhapus di dunia ini.

"Akasuna-_senpai_!" Aku menoleh mendapati gadis salah satu anggota kelompok dua bergerak mendekat ke arahku. . "Apa kau melihat Neji-_san_ , Kiba, atau Hinata?" bisa kurasakan nada canggung di pertanyaannya walau ekspresinya seolah telah lama mengenalku. Mereka pasti pergi untuk mencari anak baru itu. Gadis pirang ini menatapku takut-takut seolah memintaku untuk segera menjawabnya.

"Aku pikir mereka mencari anak baru itu," aku menjawabnya seperti yang aku tahu. Ia tertawa canggung, sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui tentang itu. "Ya.. A-aku tahu itu, _senpai_ . Maksudku, kemana mereka pergi…"

Aku mulai memikirkan beberapa jawaban dan salah satunya adalah yang paling memungkinkan. "Rumah Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Berbincang dengan seseorang yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku membuatku tidak nyaman. Jadi ku putuskan untuk segera pergi, menyusul anggota yang lainnya mengunjungi anggota baru itu.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Aku berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon. Di depanku Naruto melompati atap-atap rumah bersama dengan gadis di sampingnya. Aku mulai beranggapan jika mereka menuju tempat dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada dan kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Aku berhenti di balik punggung Hyuuga, pemimpin kelompok kedua itu. Tak sengaja mataku saling bertemu dengan kedua mata hijau Sakura. Ia nampak terkejut akan kehadiranku. Aku tidak pernah berkumpul dengan mereka semua atau sekedar berbincang dan saling menyapa. Setidaknya tidak untuk Sakura. Gadis itu masih bisa kuterima untuk lebih dekat denganku. Aku menatap wajah Uchiha Sasuke cukup lama. Sebuah pemikiran mulai melintas.

Ku kepalkan tanganku, melangkah dengan cepat mendekatinya. Aku memukulnya, membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang.

"Sasori-_senpai_…"

Aku tidak menanggapi suara keterkejutan Sakura. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Fokusku hanya pada Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di depanku. Lagi, aku memukulnya, membuatnya terhuyung dan terpelanting untuk kedua kalinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, dia mengadah menatapku dengan matanya yang kelam. "Kau.. menjadi anggota, Hantaa?" aku bertanya sinis padanya, menunggu bagaimana tanggapannya. sinis "Bahkan aku tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanku…" aku bergerak dengan cepat dan berdiri di belakangnya. Aku memberikan sebuah tendangan padanya, mencoba membuatnya melakukan sesuatu dan tidak hanya berdiam diri. "….kenapa manusia menyedihkan sepertimu masuk dalam organisasi kami?"

Aku berpikir untuk memancingnya lebih jauh lagi. Kobaran api mulai muncul di sekitarku. Aku tersenyum sinis padanya. Mencoba membuatnya untuk lebih terpancing lagi.

"Sasori-_senpai_ ! ini sudah keterlaluan!"

Sakura mencoba mendekatiku tapi aku tahu Naruto sudah membaca keadaan dan menahan gadis merah muda itu. Aku menarik sudut bibirku, tersenyum miring ketika Sasuke mulai bangkit dan tanpa kuduga memanggil senjatanya.

"Iva.."

Peluru hitam itu menuju ke arahku, namun tak akan mudah melukaiku. Aku membakarnya dengan apiku, melenyapkannya dengan satu kedipan mata. Ada raut terkejut di wajah datarnya. Sebelum ia menarik pelatuknya lagi, aku mengangkat tanganku. Melenyapkan kobaran api di sekelilingku.

"Kau lulus," ujarku singkat. Uchiha itu menatapku dalam diam. Dia tidak menujukan ekspresi yang berbeda namun aku tahu jika ia terkejut. "Kau lulus tapi masih butuh seratus kali latihan untuk membuatku terluka dengan senjata seperti itu,"

Aku memindahkan pandanganku ke arah Hyuuga Neji dan lainnya. Pemimpin kelompok kedua itu membungkukan badannya padaku, membuatku mendengus akan sikapnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku sebagai tanggapan singkat.

Aku memang membenci kekuatanku, mungkin anggota yang lainnya juga. Karena kekuatan kami berhubungan dengan kematian kami. Tapi, Hantaa adalah organisasi yang membuatku dapat melihat Temari sekali lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mengatakan jika aku punya keluarga.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Kecil :<strong>

Chapter ini sepenuhnya sudut pandang Sasori. Beberapa chapter mungkin akan menceritakan masa lalu anggota Hantaa, namun itu hanya selingan. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan kembali ke cerita :)

Terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfiction ini :)


End file.
